


Tenebrous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Depressing, Gen, gloomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets the shock of his life and it's not pleasant at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenebrous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald_Isle_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Isle_Babe/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time for 5/19/1999 and the word is [tenebrous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/19/tenebrous).
> 
> tenebrous  
> dark; gloomy.
> 
> This is dedicated to Emerald_Isle_Babe who likes going to work angry at Gibbs. I hope this will stir her into anger again.
> 
> Tony's day quickly goes from bad to worse.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

# 

Tenebrous

Tony couldn't believe it had finally happened. This was worse then when Gibbs left for Mexico. At least then it hadn't been directed at Tony. Today though, he hadn't expected today especially not with so little warning.

He'd come into work expecting another day like any other. Instead he found a stranger sitting at his desk and before he could so much as blink Gibbs glared at him. “What are you doing here, DiNozzo? Didn't you get the message?”

What message? He wondered to himself. Aloud he replied, “Evidently not. Where am I supposed to be?”

“I don't give a damn, but not here. You're no longer a member of this team.”

For a split second pain emblazoned across his face before he managed to get his mask in place. “Of course. Bye.”

Nobody looked at him or even said goodbye. It was like he didn't exist anymore. Not even McGee or Ziva. He looked back exactly once to see Gibbs going over something with his replacement like he didn't have a care in the world.

What was he going to do now? He asked himself. Stopping by security they handed him the boxes from his desk and took his badge. Obviously he no longer worked for NCIS in any form.

Going home seemed his only option. Once there, he screamed till he was hoarse. At least at the police stations he had seen it coming and left before it happened. But he was caught completely flat footed here. Grabbing the closest breakable thing which happened to be a vase, he picked it up and tossed it across the room feeling a strange sense of tenebrous satisfaction as it exploded into pieces against the wall.

Sinking to the floor he put his head in his hands. He would survive this too, but for right now he just wanted to break down.

**Author's Note:**

> [Paucity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7820248) follows after [Where's DiNozzo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7816291) which was inspired by this one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where's DiNozzo?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816291) by [MoonFire1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1)




End file.
